All Wrapped Up In You
by esuterutomoru
Summary: IchiRuki cuddly, easygoing fluff. Written for a friend's prompt. Rated to be safe.


**All Wrapped Up in You**

Prompt: Cuddles (naked)

Pairing: Kurosaki Ichigo x Kuchiki Rukia

It was some months over a year now that the great, world-shaking battles wound down into a still-slightly-abnormal, but very much acceptable simple everyday life for Kurosaki Ichigo. He was stuck being a Shingami representative even in college and stuck with a girl that used his window for coming and going. She didn't use his closet anymore, but that was because he had a couch. But he would change that tonight, he hoped. After all, Rukia and him have begun some tentative sort of relationship that teetered dangerously on the line between fierce friendship and silly teenage love.

Well, Rukia wasn't a teenager, per say, but she sure acted like one. Ichigo watched her walk about in his new bedroom in his new apartment, dressed in one of Yuzu's old skyblue pyjamas, looking every bit as adorable as a fifteen-year-old girl could.

"Hey." He spoke up quietly, sitting on the edge of his bed. He wasn't wearing more than a t-shirt and a pair of green boxers. "Come to bed with me already."

Rukia paused with a confused expression on her soft face. She looked at him and he caught a little blush on her cheekbones before she huffed, putting her small hands on her small, maddening hips. "What are you talking about? I told you we're not going to-"

"Come on." Ichigo coaxed. "I just want to hold you, Rukia."

Rukia hesitated, he saw it, so he held out his hand for her to beckon her closer and nodded lightly in encouragement. "Geez, what am I going to do with you? Fine." Rukia pursed her lips and waved her hands dismissively. "Get in bed then! I'll join you."

Ichigo climbed in under the covers and scooted until he left enough space for Rukia to settle on. She came to his side, soft and small and pretty in the dim lighting. She caught him watching her so she turned to quickly switch the lights off, lying with her back towards him. "There! Is this really so much better?"

Ichigo wrapped his arm around her slender waist and pulled her into his chest, pressing a kiss to her scalp lovingly. "You have no idea." He murmured, settling against her back carefully. She was tense against him, her hand grasped his forearm anxiously. "I'm not going to do anything more. Don't worry." He promised.

"N-No, I just..." Rukia squirmed a little, shifted about, then turned with a puff of air to her other side. She lifted her large, beautiful eyes to his face and blushed terribly when seeing the smile he wore for her.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, sliding his hand to her side to stroke her slender curves sweetly. "Isn't this fine, Rukia? It's just you and me and we like each other. Don't worry about anything else right now."

"That's easy for you to say!" Rukia was trembling under his touches, blushing furiously and grabbing at his caressing hand. "Ichigo, I..."

"Do you like me?" Ichigo bumped their foreheads together. His eyes, his face, everything about him was gentle and honest. "You can lie, but I know you do. So before you say anything more and overthink things, consider that. And consider that I like you too. I like you the most. All of you. Even your silly drawings and all the yelling I get from you. You set me right when I'm stupid and you stand beside me when I face hardships. I don't think it's bad that I'm falling in love with you."

"B-Baka..." Rukia muttered sweetly though her focus was already elsewhere. Her gaze was lowered to his mouth. "You're not supposed to say... just..."

"I know." Ichigo pulled her in, careful with her, and kissed her, a small, brittle kiss to seduce her for more. And she responded, pretty eager, small lips seeking his for newer and newer kisses. Their lips meeting made little noises in the still of the night around them and Rukia's cheeks were red and heated, her small hands clasped onto his shoulders for support. She was innocent and delicate, even when their tongues touched, sweet and slick and patient.

"Mm...Ichigo..." Rukia whispered his name, her voice a little breathless, a little higher and more tender than before. It made him want to groan out loud, but he restrained himself and pecked another small kiss to her lips. "Mm..." She tilted her head back and peered up at him with some fresh, anxious curiosity in her eyes. "Can... can I take your shirt off?"

Ichigo did his best to not show his surprise in case it unsettled her. "Yeah. Go on." He whispered and dreaded with warm excitement the touch of her small hands on bare skin.

Rukia hesitated another moment before reaching down - her hands were trembling - to grip the hem of his shirt and tug it up along his torso. He moved and helped her, soon dropping the garment to the floor beside the bed. She was stuck staring - so well-built, so handsome! - but a moment before reaching up, awfully flustered, to begin unbuttoning the pyjama shirt she was wearing. Ichigo caught her small hands and stared down at her nervously.

"I just-!" Rukia pouted up at him with a shy glare that was impossible to resist. "It's not fair if it's just you, is it?" She snapped, swatting at his hands and continuing with the buttons.

"Rukia..." Her name rushed out in a heavy breath as he reached out to help her quivering fingers, beginning on her stomach. He reached out hesitantly then brushed the shirt off of her with tender fingertips. She allowed it and let him look and he did groan this time because, god, she was beautiful. She was small, in every way, small shoulders, slim arms, barely a handful... god. "Rukia, Rukia..." His voice had dropped, low and hoarse and she blushed at the tone and the urgency in his chanting of her name.

"W-What?!" She smacked at his chest lightly, her face bright with her blush and he could only stare, watch how her pretty, pink nipples perked at the cold air rushing under the covers.

"Come here... let me hold you..." He swallowed tightly, a lump in his throat that was far less worse than the bulge in his boxers. He brought her arms around her waist and held her, pulled her close even as she struggled a little, out of embarrassment. "Jesus, you're gorgeous..." He muttered, tilting his head down and to the side to press a sweet kiss to her ear. "Absolutely gorgeous."

"B-Baka..." She whispered, voice hitching into a gasp as her thigh inevitably met his arousal. "Oh..." She breathed out, perhaps sounding a little dumb. "Um...Ichigo..."

"Sorry... it's not like I can help it..." He mumbled, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. Damn, he was so hard for her!

"N...no, it's not bad..." Rukia peeled his arms off of herself anyways, scooting back a little and dragging the covers up to her chin as she squirmed about under, face suspiciously crimson red. Eventually, he saw a pair of blue pyjama bottoms and a pair of sheer white panties drop to the floor. His breath caught in his throat and he stared at Rukia, though unable to catch her gaze, until she snapped. "Hurry up and get that off! I wanna cuddle!"

"E-er, un." He muttered dazedly, struggling himself out of the boxers and tossing them off the bed before laying back down. He watched in fascination as Rukia shuffled closer to him, settling against his warm, shuddering body with her small, delicate figure hot enough to burn him alive. "God..." He husked out, winding his arms around her brittle frame in a passionate, firm hold, letting their skin melt against each other in mutual heat. He pressed his face into her hair and groaned, heard her make a little, delicious mewl in response, felt her wrap her slender arms around him in return.

"I won't be able to sleep..." He whispered with an awkward, utterly helpless laugh.

"T-That's okay..." Rukia mumbled back softly, arching her spine lightly to press her beautiful chest tighter against his. "I want to stay awake with you..." She confessed, sliding her leg up along his thigh in some shaky, tentatively seductive manner. "All night. In your arms."

He sucked in a heavy breath as she felt her roll her shapely hips against him, dragging her wet heat right against his stiff length.

"So hold me tight, Ichigo..."


End file.
